uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 135
London Buses route 135 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to Arriva London for London Buses. History Route 135 began on 24 May 2008, being the first route to connect The City to Docklands. The route parallels the DLR running via Limehouse, Westferry, Canary Wharf, Heron Quays and Mudchute stations before terminating at Crossharbour. Current route Route departing Crossharbour * Crossharbour ASDA for '''Crossharbour DLR Station' '' * East Ferry Road * Mudchute Station * Westferry Road * Bank Street * Heron Quays Station * Upper Bank Street * Canada Square * South Colonnade * Canary Wharf Station * Cabot Square * West India Avenue * Westferry Circus * Westferry Road * Salter Street * Westferry Station * West India Dock Road * Commercial Road * Limehouse Station * Braham Street for '''Aldgate East Station' '' * Mansell Street * Aldgate High Street * Aldgate Station * Duke's Place * Bevis Marks * Camomile Street * Liverpool Street Station * Bishopsgate * Norton Folgate * Shoreditch High Street * Great Eastern Street * Old Street * City Road * Old Street Station Moorfields Eye Hospital Route departing Old Street * Old Street Station Moorfields Eye Hospital * City Road * Old Street * Great Eastern Street * Shoreditch High Street * Norton Folgate * Bishopsgate * Liverpool Street Station * Camomile Street * Outwich Street * Houndsditch * St Botolph Street * Middlesex Street * Aldgate East Station * Whitechapel High Street * Braham Street * Commercial Road * Limehouse Station * West India Dock Road * Westferry Station * Westferry Road * Westferry Circus * West India Avenue * Cabot Square * North Colonnade * Canary Wharf Station * Canada Square * Upper Bank Street * Bank Street * Heron Quays Station * Heron Quay * Westferry Road * East Ferry Road * Mudchute Station * Crossharbour ASDA for '''Crossharbour DLR Station' '' Previous route 135s in London The route number 135 had been used four times prior to its current use. *From 1 December 1924 until 10 October 1926 for a Camberwell Green, Epping Forest (Wake Arms), via Elephant & Castle, London Bridge, Bishopsgate, Shoreditch, Dalston, Clapton, Lea Bridge Road, Hoe Street, Chingford Road, Chingford Mount New Road, Hale End Road, Station Road and The Ridgeway daily Route 135 (part of the 35 group of routes). In 1925, a supplementary "summer" route 137 paralleled this route and the 138. *From 3 October 1934 until 19 November 1940 for a Arkley(The Arkley Hotel), Victoria Coach Station, via Barnet, Whetstone, Friern Barnet, Muswell Hill Broadway, Muswell Hill Road, Archway, Camden Town, Charing Cross Road, Trafalgar Square, Whitehall, Victoria Street and Buckingham Palace Road daily route 135. This route was a supplementary of route 134. *From 4 February 1942 until 3 September 1982 for a Forty Hill/Carterhatch, Brimsdown Station daily Route 135 *From 21 November 1987 until 2 September 2000 for a Archway, Marble Arch, via Camden Town Route 135. This route replaced the northern end of route 137 and was itself replaced by routes 88 and 134. There were also in London: *From 1 December 1924 until 10 October 1926 two supplementary suffixed operations for shortworking buses, routes 135A Leyton (Bakers Arms) Chingford (Royal Forest Hotel) and 135B Camberwell Green Chingford (Royal Forest Hotel) (part of the 35 group of routes). *From 9 May 1962 until 20 August 1977 a supplementary route 135A Forty Hill/Carterhatch Brimsdown (Lockfield Avenue). See also * List of bus routes in London * Arriva London External links * Transport for London * London Bus Routes * Full timetable (PDF) Category:Bus routes in London